InviZimble
by BFDJon
Summary: Don't be fooled by my bad title, it's a pretty funny fanfic. Zim discovers invisibility, but how well will he use it during the upcoming special week of school?
1. Default Chapter

InviZimble  
  
Chapter 1: A Potion in Peril  
  
Zim fiddled with his potions. A smirk was on his face as he lifted a final test tube in triumph.  
  
Zim: Mhahaha! Pathetic earthling. Their theories for the x-ray goggles was really just a PATHETIC variation of the actual thing! Those stupid dirt monkeys won't know about this for YEARS!  
  
Gir walked in.  
  
Gir: Ooooo, is it enhanced bacon?  
  
Zim: No, Gir. It's invisibility.  
  
Gir: Yaaaaaaaay! ...Whassat?  
  
Zim: Why don't you see for yourself?  
  
Zim took a drink of the potion. After some explosions, the smoke cleared and the house was a mess.  
  
Gir: I get it! It's bacon!  
  
Zim: Argh! Futile potion! It will require some more work...  
  
***  
  
Zim struggled to stay awake as Ms. Bitters finished rambling. It was the last 10 minutes of Friday's school day.  
  
Ms. Bitters: ...And that's why you're all going to die horrible deaths. Now, before you pieces of dirt leave, the school has forced me to remind you that next week will be Shin Week. All week we'll be learning about the shin. And if you don't show up, I'll rip open your heads and fill them with charcoal.  
  
The class exchanged nervous glances, but Zim and Dib just stared dumbfounded.  
  
Zim: You mean we must appear for this.... Shin... thingy?  
  
Ms. Bitters: Yes.  
  
Dib: But I have tickets to World's Freakiest Cooking Blunders on Tuesday! I can't miss it!  
  
Ms. Bitters: Dib, if you go to that stupid cooking show, I'll be sure you'll never be able to cook AGAIN.  
  
Dib: ...but I don't like cooking.  
  
The bell rang. Everyone left in a hurry, and Zim realized if he didn't appear for the Shin... Doodad, the humans would be suspicious. That meant the invisibility potion may have to have been backed up, and the thing could only last three days before disappearing. But did all his work have to go to waste?  
  
***  
  
Zim opened his front door, only to be attacked by his robot mom holding a mop.  
  
Robot Mom: Son, I told you to mop your hair!  
  
Zim: GET OFF OF ME YOU DISGUSTING ROBOTIC FILTH BALL!  
  
Zim shoved his 'mother' off and saw everyone around staring. He casually walked in and closed the door, only to be attacked by another annoying being.  
  
Gir: IIIIIIII HAAAAAAAAAAAAVEEEEEE JUUUUUUIIIIICCEEEEEEEE!  
  
Gir ran around like a maniac, holding a carton of apple juice.  
  
Gir: HAHAHAHAHAHA- oof!  
  
Zim grabbed Gir and threw him onto the couch.  
  
Zim: Listen, Gir. My plan for invisibility is being threatened by this forced education. I need a replacement for me for the next week of school.  
  
Gir: ........JUICE!!!  
  
Gir hopped off of the couch, rolled around on the floor, and sprayed juice all over his face. Zim sighed.  
  
Zim: I don't have enough time to both build a replica of me and transmit my knowledge to it. Especially with my advancing potion. But who could fill in for me?  
  
Zim noticed Gir choking on a straw.  
  
Zim: This may be harder than I imagined... Well, anyway, I should probably try out my new potion. I can't risk using it in too big of an area.  
  
***  
  
Dib talked to Gaz as they walked off the bus.  
  
Dib: I swear, Gaz, there's no way I can miss World's Freakiest Cooking Blunders! They're even going to show how spaghetti morphed into a horrible killer meatball!  
  
Gaz: Dib, go away. I'm playing with my S-Ray specs.  
  
Dib: S-Ray?  
  
Gaz: Yeah. You can hear invisible things.  
  
Dib: Really…  
  
Gaz: Yes. And if you touch it, I'm going to make sure you don't live to see your cooking show.  
  
Dib: For the last time, it's not a cooking show!  
  
Gaz: Whatever.  
  
Gaz put on her S-Rays. A few seconds later, she threw them next to her front door in disgust.  
  
Gaz: Cheap piece of garbage. All I can hear is that dumb kid Zim.  
  
Dib: Zim?  
  
Dib walked over to the S-Rays. He knew Zim was up to something if Gaz could hear him. Zim was almost a half-hour walk away. Something was wrong.  
  
Dib: I'll catch you, Zim…  
  
***  
  
Zim walked through the door and quickly ran around his annoying parents. Gir was staring blankly at the TV, laughing at the most inappropriate times.  
  
Zim: Gir! Can you see me?  
  
Gir: Huh? Who said that? …Was it the Muffin Man?  
  
Gir ran around screaming.  
  
Gir: NOT THE MUFFIN MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zim: Gir, calm down! It's just me, Zim.  
  
Zim reached for another potion and drank it. Slowly he faded in.  
  
Gir: Zim! The Muffin Man was here! And he wanted my blood…  
  
Zim: You don't have blood, Gir.  
  
Gir: …Oh. HEHEHEHEHE!  
  
Gir ran to the kitchen unexpectedly.  
  
Zim: Well, if Gir couldn't see me, then it was a success. Now to celebrate with some DOOM!  
  
Meanwhile, outside, Dib was wearing his specs, along with binoculars. He only managed to see Zim fade in, but that was enough.  
  
Dib: Zim can turn invisible!  
  
The gnomes spotted him, and as usual, threw him into the sewer.  
  
Dib: I'll stop you, Zim!… as soon as I get this mysterious substance off my coat! Argh, what's that smell…  
  
Dib slowly crawled out and back to his house. 


	2. Weekend Training

Chapter 2: Weekend Training  
  
SATURDAY  
  
Zim was sure his potion was working pretty flawlessly. The only question was, if he had to be in school, how would he be able to use it? It wasn't an ever-lasting potion, after all.  
  
Zim: Gir… get in here.  
  
Gir ran in holding an extremely oversized spork.  
  
Gir: Have you met my friend, Iz? Iz is my best friend!  
  
Zim: Iz? Is this Iz… argh, you're confusing me.  
  
Gir ran around knocking things over with his spork.  
  
Zim: Put Iz away, Gir!  
  
Gir: But Iz is—  
  
Zim: Stop, you're already confusing enough.  
  
Gir looked sad and threw Iz into the ceiling above.  
  
Zim: Now then. Gir, I'm afraid I have no choice. I'm going to have to train you to be me.  
  
Gir: Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?  
  
Zim: So I can use my potion, and they won't be suspicious.  
  
Gir: Can I borrow a fish?  
  
Zim: …What? Err, yes. Fine.  
  
Gir: YAY! I love this show!  
  
Zim: We'll begin by basic looks. You're going to need a costume similar to mine.  
  
Zim tried to rip something out of the floor.  
  
Zim: Where… is… that… STUPID! ARGH! It's missing!… oh, wait, it's in my backpack.  
  
Zim took out a small cylinder out of his backpack. He almost fell into the hole he ripped up.  
  
Gir: Oooo, is the cylinder my friend Iz?  
  
Zim: No. Computer! Build my SIR unit a disguise like mine!  
  
The computer beeped and a small Zim costume flew out of it.  
  
Zim: Success! Go put your new costume on.  
  
Gir looked at it, then ran into the next room. He came back with his dog costume.  
  
Zim: No, Gir! Your Zim one!  
  
Gir: But… but you're Zim!  
  
Zim: You're going to be me on Monday.  
  
Gir looked blankly, then ran around giggling.  
  
Zim sighed and sat on the couch. He waited a while for Gir to finish.  
  
***  
  
Dib paced around the couch where Gaz played Game Slave 2.  
  
Dib: Can't let Zim do this… Cooking Blunders… Shin Week… must go… but Zim's invisible… ah ha! Gaz, I figured it out!  
  
Gaz: I don't care.  
  
Dib: Yes, I will explain it. Zim can't becoming invisible and do horrible things because of Shin Week! If I just manage to take the potion from him, he'll be powerless! But what if he's already invisible? I'll need more specs! Gaz, where did you get the S-Ray?  
  
Gaz: If I tell you, will you leave?  
  
Dib: Yes.  
  
Gaz: Are you sure?  
  
Dib: Yes! Tell me already!  
  
Gaz: Magazine on the dinner table.  
  
Dib ran off gleefully.  
  
***  
  
Zim: One more time, Gir.  
  
Zim made his normal suspicious face.  
  
Gir tried to repeat, but ended up with his usual anime face.  
  
Zim: Argh! Fine, you won't look evil. How about walking evil, Gir?  
  
Gir clapped.  
  
Gir: Walking!!!  
  
Zim began to walk like a maniac, looking down and babbling. He didn't notice that he walked straight into the hole from earlier.  
  
Zim: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! CURSE YOU, HOLE!  
  
Gir looked around, then ran and dived in screaming.  
  
Gir: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Gir landed hard on Zim.  
  
Zim: As soon as I can feel my head… we will continue.  
  
Gir ran around laughing, and Zim moaned.  
  
***  
  
Dib called the number on the back of the magazine.  
  
Dib: Hello, Funny Glasses R Us? Do you have these I-Rays in stock? Really? Can I get it by tomorrow? Good...  
  
***  
  
SUNDAY NIGHT  
  
Zim looked over his obedient SIR unit.  
  
Zim: Now, I'll be Dib.  
  
Gir: Dib?! That pathetic... MONKEYBOOOONE!  
  
Zim: …Close enough.  
  
Gir laughed menacingly. Zim joined in, and they sounded almost identical.  
  
Zim: Peeerfect… I will be able to lurk around without anyone the wiser!  
  
Gir: Yay!  
  
Zim: Now to drink the potion. It still seems fresh. Prepare yourself, Gir… you won't see me again for quite a while!  
  
Gir: Okay bye!  
  
Zim guzzled his potion. It would last a lot longer if drank before dissolving. Gir watched in awe as Zim slowly disappeared.  
  
Gir: Zim? Are you there?  
  
Zim: Excellent…  
  
Zim walked around.  
  
Zim: Remember, Gir, you are now me. Go to 'sleep', as these humans call it. You have a long day of school ahead of you!  
  
Gir: Will they have food?  
  
Zim: Yes.  
  
Gir: WAHAHAHA YAY!  
  
Zim and Gir went upstairs into their beds. The night passed quickly.  
  
***  
  
Before Dib went to bed, he heard the doorbell ring several times.  
  
Dib: My I-Ray! I'll be able to see invisible things!  
  
Dib rushed to the door and opened it. All he saw was a small envelope.  
  
Dib: Okay, maybe it's flat…  
  
He opened it quickly and was shocked to find a drawing of goggles.  
  
Dib: CURSE YOU, FUNNY GLASSES R US! CUUURSE YOUUUUUU!  
  
Dib closed the door as several alarms went off.  
  
Dib: Well, if I can only hear Zim, so be it. I will stop him anyway! Before mankind is doomed!  
  
He ran upstairs and into his room. Shin Week was only a few hours away. 


	3. A Shin-Filled Monday

Chapter 3: A Shin-Filled Monday  
  
Gir hopped off the smelly bus and headed into the school building. Dib followed closely behind, ready with his S-Rays. The real Zim, however, decided to begin his information hunt around school. After all, it WAS where all the information was stored.  
  
Dib: I'm watching you, Zim! You and your little potion!  
  
Gir: WANT SOME BEEF? …I mean, pathetic human!  
  
Gir ran off quickly and Dib squinted.  
  
Dib: Beef?  
  
Ms. Bitters was standing behind the school doors. Many students awaited her speech. Once the bell range, she began to speak.  
  
Ms. Bitters: Alright, you little clumps of failure, today marks the beginning of this wretched Shin Week. Here is a chart of the shin, and why it's important…  
  
Ms. Bitters continued to ramble as Dib snuck his glasses on. To his shock, he heard… Zim?  
  
Zim: Hey! Look at me! I WILL DETROY YOU ALL! It works! No one can hear me! Hahaha!  
  
Dib looked over at Gir. How could Zim talk with his mouth closed? Or was he hearing his thoughts.  
  
Dib: I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE UP TO, ZIM!  
  
Zim: What? Who said that? I mean, umm, no!  
  
Dib: You can't hide forever!  
  
By now everyone was staring at him.  
  
Dib: What? Zim was screaming.  
  
Everyone quickly looked at Gir chewing on his hand, then back at Dib.  
  
Dib: Can't you see he's acting abnormal?  
  
Ms. Bitters: Dib, give me those hideous glasses.  
  
Dib: No! I can't!  
  
Zim: Give her the glasses, Dib.  
  
Dib: No way, Zim! I will stop you! Once I find you…  
  
Gaz walked over to Dib and ripped the glasses off.  
  
Gaz: I'm no longer related to you.  
  
Gaz walked off, and Dib chased after her.  
  
Zim: Good Gaz… bring the glasses to the human instructor…  
  
Gir: GLASSES!  
  
Gir tackled Gaz and grabbed the glasses.  
  
Zim: Gir, you moron!  
  
Dib: See, look! Everyone! Look! Zim tackled Gaz! And…  
  
By now Ms. Bitters was standing right in front of Dib, Gaz, and Gir.  
  
Ms. Bitters: Zim, cut that out, or I'll cut YOU out. Gaz, give me the glasses. And Dib, stop being annoying.  
  
Ms. Bitters walked back to her podium and chart.  
  
Dib: I've got to get those glasses back…  
  
***  
  
About one-third of the day was over. Gir was acting fairly like Zim, and so far Zim had only been following him around, ready to grab him and run if he screwed up. By now, however, he felt Gir was ready to go on his own.  
  
Ms. Bitters: And after lunch, we'll all enter the Spaceship of Destruction, shrink ourselves, and enter one of your pathetic, weak shins.  
  
The lunch bell rang and everyone ran out. Zim stayed behind, ready to inspect Ms. Bitters' desk once she left.  
  
Ms. Bitters: Doom… doom… doom…  
  
Ms. Bitters placed a giant lock on her desk and walked out.  
  
Zim: Argh! The humans are smarter than I thought.  
  
Zim ran out and down the hall, hoping to find an open door. Finally, he stumbled across the janitor's closet.  
  
Zim: Success! Surely this will hold the key to the answers I seek.  
  
He walked in just as the students and teachers headed to lunch. The principal passed by too.  
  
Principal: Oh my God! Surely we can't have an open door! Someone.. MAY GET HURT!  
  
Overdramatically, he dived at the door and shut it. After noticing the students staring at him, he walked off in the other direction.  
  
Zim: Nothing in here but cleaning utensils… hey, wait a minute, I'm locked in! NOOOO!  
  
Zim tried to get out, but failed.  
  
Zim: I may be invisible, but I'm still powerless against doors and walls.  
  
He banged on the door for a while, but no one heard him. He would be stuck for quite a while.  
  
***  
  
Dib sat at his usual table with a few other kids who ignored him.  
  
Dib: I must get those glasses back! Who knows what Zim could be doing right now…  
  
***  
  
Zim: And our next guest is Mr. Mop! Come on out here, Mr. Mop!  
  
Zim imitated an audience cheering and moved around a mop.  
  
Zim: So, Mr. Mop, tell us…  
  
***  
  
Dib: I shudder to think. Hey, wait a minute… Ms. Bitters left the glasses on the podium. If I can get back to the front of the school in time, I'll be able to retrieve them!  
  
Dib ran out of the room and past the security guard. He was preoccupied.  
  
Security Guard: (Clap, clap) N-G-O! (Clap, clap) N-G-O! (Clap, clap) N-G-O! And Bingo was his name-o! I love that song.  
  
Dib looked around the hall. He spotted the principal, obsessively searching for any open doors.  
  
Principal: AHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Dib: Okay, he seems preoccupied…  
  
Dib ran right by him and down the hall to the front of the school.  
  
Dib: The podium!  
  
As Dib neared the podium, a small hovering camera shot out of the floor.  
  
Camera: Halt! What business do you have here?  
  
Dib: I'm just a student…  
  
Camera: Shouldn't you be at LUNCH?  
  
The camera flashed to a picture of Dib running out of the lunch room, then back to a blank screen.  
  
Dib: I was… assigned to bring the podium there!  
  
Camera: But nothing shin-related is happening in the lunchroom, except for Shin Meat Monday. I was there at the making!  
  
As the camera showed a picture of lunch ladies taking shins and sticking them into deep fryers, Dib shoved the camera into the wall and grabbed his glasses.  
  
Camera: NOOO! I will show my demise… with my last ounce of strength…  
  
The principal came running in screaming.  
  
Principal: AHH! AHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH! MY CAMERA! AHA  
  
Did you do this?!  
  
Dib: No.  
  
Camera: Yes… he… did…  
  
The camera began to show the last 5 minutes, but Dib thought fast.  
  
Dib: Look! An open window!  
  
Principal: WHAT?  
  
Dib: In YOUR OFFICE!  
  
Principal: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
The principal ran by him as quickly as he could back to his office. Dib saw the camera in pieces, then ran back.  
  
Dib: Success!  
  
***  
  
Zim had gone completely insane with his talk show.  
  
Zim: It was so hot today.  
  
Zim moved around the mops and buckets. He then spoke out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
Zim: How hot was it?! It was so hot today that—  
  
The door suddenly opened. A janitor walked in.  
  
Janitor: I knew telling the kids they were eating shins would make them hurl...  
  
Zim: YES! VICTORY!  
  
He crawled out while the janitor took out his mop and bucket. Meanwhile, Dib had put on his S-Rays.  
  
Dib: Huh? Zim? Do I hear Zim?  
  
Zim: No!  
  
They both stood awkwardly, then ran. Dib was flinging his arms blindly into the air.  
  
Dib: I'll catch you, Zim!  
  
Zim ran into the lunchroom just as the bell rang. Gir came screaming out with a mouth full of 30 or 40 shins.  
  
Gir: I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE SHINS!  
  
Dib: Zim never ate human food before… and… if that's Zim, who did I hear?  
  
The real Zim had already crawled away, with Gir in his arms.  
  
Gir: Help me! I'm being carried away by the wind! Not the wii-i-ii-iiiiii-i- iind!  
  
Zim: Quiet, Gir! It's just me.  
  
Gir: Oh. Hiya.  
  
Zim: Is everything alright?  
  
Gir: NO!… I mean, yes.  
  
Zim: Good. Just hold out for another hour and you can help me sort the information I've gathered.  
  
Zim looked down at his empty notebook.  
  
Zim: If I get anything…  
  
Gir: I've gotta go! They're going to take us through the shin, and I volunteered!  
  
Zim: You WHAT?  
  
Gir: I said they could enter their spaceship thingy and go through my shin! IT'S GONNA BE FUN!  
  
Zim: Gir, you don't HAVE a shin!  
  
Gir: Oh.  
  
Zim: This is an outrage!  
  
Gir: Really?  
  
Zim groaned and pulled Gir out of the lunchroom.  
  
Zim: You'll just have to stick with me for the rest of the day.  
  
The principal came running by. He wasn't very fast.  
  
Principal: It's been almost ten minutes! I might not reach my window in time…  
  
He noticed Gir.  
  
Principal: You there! Green kid! Can you go to my office and close my window? I'm not gonna make it…  
  
The principal was red. He was huffing for air, even though he had only ran down half a hallway.  
  
Gir: But I have to go through a shin…  
  
Zim: Do it, Gir! We can escape for today!  
  
Gir: Oh, okay Zim!  
  
Principal: What? Who's… never mind. Just hurry. The fate of my office depends on you! THE FATE!!!  
  
The principal finished being overdramatic by pretending to faint.  
  
Zim: Come on, Gir, let's leave through the window.  
  
Gir: Hooray!  
  
***  
  
Dib: Where's Zim? He said we could go through his shin! Then I'll show everyone he doesn't have one!  
  
Ms. Bitters: Since Zim vanished mysteriously, we'll just go through the horrible body of Dib.  
  
Dib: Huh?  
  
Ms. Bitters: This may—actually, this WILL give you excruciating pain. Come on, everyone.  
  
Ms. Bitters crammed a tube in Dib's knee. Everyone entered the ship and through it.  
  
Dib: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
***  
  
Zim and Gir had gone out through the window and had flown back to the base.  
  
Zim: I'm very displeased with your effort, Gir.  
  
Gir was munching on popcorn, increasingly louder.  
  
Zim: Half the day I was chasing you around alone. I couldn't get anything done, and when I tried, I got stuck in a pathetic close—WOULD YOU CUT THAT CHEWING OUT?  
  
Gir took out a pair of scissors and began to eat it.  
  
Gir: CUTTING IS FUN HAHAHAHHA!  
  
Zim: I'm expecting a lot more out of you tomorrow, Gir. Everyone is getting suspicious. Even that annoying Dib human.  
  
Gir: Okay! Tomorrow will be THREE TIMES AS GOOD!!!  
  
Zim: I can only hope that statement is in my favor…  
  
The rest of the day went by normally. Gir ran around and watched TV, Zim worked in his lab, and Dib was being suspicious.  
  
Zim looked over at his blank notebook.  
  
Zim: I can only hope tomorrow that Gir will be alright… I must get some notes down! I MUST PLEASE THE TALLEST! 


End file.
